Testimony of the Fallen
by devilprice
Summary: Lucifer's disappearance causes some unnecessary stir in the world of Sam. Bringing Lucifer back was hardly on anyone's agenda and it definitely wasn't on Sam's to do list, that is until she lost her wings.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

That annoying, high-pitched shriek pierced through my ears like razor, hitting my brain like a practiced roundhouse kick. A perfect background music for one entering the devil's lair. The fact that my head felt like exploding in million tiny pieces was simply a bonus feature.

"Ughh..." I grunted as I landed face first on the hot ground. "They should invest in a goddamn elevator." I boosted myself up, feeling the ground heat up against my palms. You'd think after a couple thousand years down in this god forsaken place, you'd get used to the lack of conditioned air, lack of sunshine and even a lack of stairs, but no. You can never get used to Hell. And as to approve my words, I felt a bone crushing weight crash straight into my spine.

Lucifer, have mercy!

I spit out a good mouthful of ash and slowly turned my head to see the latest soon to be inhabitant of Hell have a little jog – if you could call it a jog – forward, straight for the gates of Hell if I may add, and then stop like a fucking deer in headlights. The woman was somewhere around three hundred pounds, which explains my broken spine.

I pushed myself up from the ground, a bit too quick if you ask me and forced another rapture upon my already broken spine. I healed quickly, but not that quickly. The excruciating pain blinded my vision for a second. I should probably tell you that the pain you feel in hell is just like the one you'd feel being on earth. Only multiply it by a hundred.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god..." I heard the woman cry as she figured where exactly had she landed.

I coughed a good lunge-full of ash as I steadied myself and took a good look at the arriver. She was sweating like crazy and we weren't even in Hell yet. Fucking gluttons.

"Oh god, please, this can't be..." She continued.

"Lady, just between me and you speaking," I pointed between us, "there's no God down here. So you know."

She froze, her tearful eyes stuck on me, "please," she dropped on her knees, "you have to help me... I don't belong here!"

If only you know how many times I've heard that fucking line. I rolled my eyes and walked forward, "sorry to break it to ya', but I can't help you." I said simply as I walked her by, noticing my used to be black leather jacket now ash grey. Perfect, just what I wanted. Note the sarcasm. As I was about to dust myself off the misery of this place, I felt her grab my arm in a steal tight grip. Look at the spunk on this one. "hey!"

"Please... please, don't leave me..." She sobbed. Oh jeez...

" Well... You could get up and follow me right through those gates. I promise you'll have company." My eyes locked with the black steel burning with a blue flame. I couldn't bare but roll my eyes. Lucifer and his dramatics. But could you blame the guy? Hell was everything he had, although those burning gates were a bit over the top. Oh and that line of people! This seemed a rather busy day for Lilith.

"What's your name?" I heard the woman ask.

"Samael, but down here they call me Sam." I pulled out a pack of smokes from my pocket and lit one up.

"Like... the angel of death?" She squeaked.

"My, my... Someone knows their mythology." I laughed, blowing out a thick cloud of smoke. "Also known as Grim Reaper, Bones, Bonie... Whatever floats your boat."

"Aren't you supposed to be a... man?"

"Are we even supposed to have genders?" I asked rhetorically. The cigarette moved up to my lips as I started moving forward.

"So.. Sam, can I ask you a question?" The glutton spoke, I didn't reply which she took as a sign to fire away. "Did you really tempt Eve into,-"

"No." I took a deep drag from my cigarette, "Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

"Well in the books they say,-"

My abrupt stop made the woman cut herself off. I turned to look back at that greasy hair and sweat drops on her forehead mess of a human. "The books also say a Body Mass Index over thirty is considered obese and you clearly are over forty." I snapped, leaving the woman quiet. I took one final inhale of the cigarette, "I had a slightly different mishap which is the reason I'm banned from Heaven."

"But you're the Grim Reaper, shouldn't you be able to get in Heaven? Don't you escort the reaped souls?"

My eyebrow arched as I kept asking myself who comes up with these crazy ideas? "I don't escort. It's twenty first century. I convert the reaped souls in a zip format and send to God via gmail." I joked. The woman was about to say something more, "Listen, enough. I've answered more than _one_ question already."

"Just one more. Please?" I rolled my eyes, but gestured for her to continue as I continued with my way forward," ... why did you kill me?"

"Honey, do you think all those Taco Bells and Chipotle's were gonna grant you immortality?" I asked shooting her a look over my shoulder. She was barely following. Seemed like this was enough exercise for a lifetime for her. Was she waiting for something more? "I didn't kill you. I rarely kill. I simply collected what belonged to me and frankly? You were way past due."

As we enclosed on the gates, only then I realized the length of the line. The line reached all the way from the reception until the very gate. "You... have to be joking..." I mumbled, kicking the remainder of the cigarette away with my thumb and index finger.

"What's wrong?" The lady questioned.

"Well this clearly won't do..." I muttered glancing down on my wristwatch. If I wanted everything to go according to _my_ plan, I had to be out of here in the next fifteen minutes, but judging by the looks of it, I won't even be in there in the next fifteen minutes. "It was nice bonding with you, but I think I'm gonna squeeze in."

"It seems you're the only one eager to get in." Did she just chuckle? Well that's a first. Or is she hitting on me? Sorry, lady, I don't necessarily swing that way. And you're damned to be here for at least a hundred years.

"That's the magic of being a Grim Reaper. I can come and go as I please." My phone vibrated in the back pocket of my jeans. Oh what now?

 _An airplane crash in Bangladesh._

Oh great. Had someone hijacked a plane? Yet again? I don't have time for this! I'm booked for the whole month.

"Excuse me," I excused myself as I cut in line in front of someone I think I bumped into on earth four days ago. And he isn't experiencing the fun times of Hell by now, why exactly?

"Hey, Sam," Lilith greeted me lazily, paging an issue of Cosmopolitain. This is truly Hell. "How was your trip?"

"Excruciatingly painful, as usual."

"That's nice." Seemed like she wasn't interested in the conversation the least bit.

"So what's with the hold up?" I asked, noticing the heavily ornamented doors of Hell being sealed shut, which was a first.

"Hell's closed." She replied, her pitch black eyes still on the magazine.

"'scuse me?" I laughed in disbelief. "What do you mean the hell's closed?"

"Exactly what it means. The Hell is closed."

"Okay?" I looked at the long line behind me. Some serial killers, some pyromaniacs... Didn't sound good. "And when is it re-opening, 'cause you know, I don't have all day." I had an appointment with the almighty Lucifer and if I don't get to meet him, most of my stuff is being put on hold.

"You can ask that Lucifer... if you find him." A devilish smirk graced her face.

"And where do you suppose I should send all these goddamned souls?" By now I was furious. It wasn't like I was trying to get God even more pissed at me.

Lilith finally raised her pitch black eyes at me, a mischievous grin pulling at her lips. "Heaven."


	2. Chapter 2

**Testimony**

It all started with Lucifer's disappearance.

Hell was closed.

Hell has never been closed. Not even for the slightest second in the whole being of time. At the time I thought that was bad, but what continued was even worse. It took only a week (measured in human time) for the sealed gates of Hell to be broken open.

How? I didn't know.

I had no idea who could possibly possess such power, but the mass carnage left to view once I arrived in Hell was something I couldn't describe in words.

The gates to Hell were painted with blood and as if to intensify the grotesque view, heads of my reaped souls had been jammed on once to have been burning pikes. The heads were yelling a practiced bloody murder in unison, damning everything and everyone. The sound was piercing my ears. This was the ultimate way of torture- what' s dead can never die again.

Ominous shadows danced above the smoldering ruins of Hell while headless bodies littered the way to the great hall. No demon was in sight, no keepers to hold the damned in their cells. Most of the doors were wide open. Seemed like the worst of the worst had escaped, leaving only the weak to be trapped in their cells.

I was brought to Heaven to stand trial soon after. I was third in line to Lucifer's throne if something ought to happen to him. Astaroth was the one in line before me. They were questioning us at the same time, which I may add, created some unnecessary friction.

"Astaroth, how do you repent for your sins?" Gabriel leaned forward in his throne. They had summoned us to the Great hall of Holy Trials. The place was made out of illuminating marble and what seemed to look like the most expensive gold nobody had ever seen on the planet Earth.

"I've been repenting for my fucking sins for an eternity, Gabriel!" Astaroth shouted, his large pitch black wings shooting up in frustration, "In that goddamned place you and Michael put me!"

"So why didn't you leave Purgatory as soon as you heard Lucifer has left Hell?" Gabriel spoke up.

"How the hell could I have known, it's not like I have a cable tv in Purgatory to turn on the evening news and find out Lucifer had ditched the hole."

"You're the grand duke of Hell, Astaroth. Somebody should've told you." Gabriel continued his face emotionless as he watched over Astaroth's tall build.

"Sorry, _brother_ ," Astaroth spat venomously, "I didn't get the memo."

"And you," Michaels attention was finally brought upon me. He was furious. "The princess of darkness," He mocked, "You _knew_ Lucifer was gone, where were you for the whole time?"

Gabriel leaned forward, it seemed like this finally brought some interest in him.

"Destroying lives?" I shrugged. What _else_ could I've been doing? "I'm the Angel of Death after all. I was reaping souls."

"And you didn't think that you should've guarded Hell while the devil was gone?" Gabriel raised his eyebrow.

"Maybe I would've if the guardian angels were doing their fucking job instead of running the humanity into clear death."

"She's true, you know," Astaroth shrugged his broad shoulders, "Your kind is kinda shitty at doing their job."

"Thank you." I thanked Astaroth with a smile.

"You _fallens_ disgust me." Raphael – the archangel who had been quiet through the whole trial finally spoke. His golden locks caught the glimpses of the bright light, blinding me for a moment. "Brothers, there is no point in trying to find out who is responsible. It's clear these evil creatures will never admit their mistakes."

My hand tightened in a fist and my jaw clenched up. Raphael had been the one to rob me of my archangel title a very long time ago. He was the one to damn me to Hell. Before Lucifer became the King of Seven Hells, I was the princess of Hell. Raphael had blamed me in treachery against God and in the trial these three held against me, I lost my archangel status and became one of the fallen angels.

I wondered what will they do to me this time.

"What do you suggest, Raphael?" Gabriel spoke.

"I suggest, brother, they descend to Earth and bring Lucifer back." Raphael replied.

"But no one knows where Lucifer is." Michael frowned. "The angels couldn't find him anywhere."

"So it's best to leave Hell without a ruler?" Raphael snapped at Michael.

"He's right, Michael." Gabriel spoke. "Your punishment is to descend to Earth and find Lucifer."

"Descend to Earth?" Astaroth grimaced in disgust, before he continued, "and walk between... humans?"

"What?" I gasped in frustration. "Why should we go and sort the mess you all are responsible for? After all we're just two good for nothing fallen angels."

"Samael you'll do as I say or there'll be consequences." Raphael's jaw clenched. "You are nothing, Samael. You can thank your existence to the fact that God is not vengeful. And now go and bring Lucifer back!"

"I'm nothing?" I questioned, the frustration growing, "I'm the rightful keeper of the Fifth Heaven, _I_ was created an Archangel" I declared slowly stepping forward, my white wings flustering behind me, " _I'm_ the Goddess of Fire, the Angel of Death, the Princess of Darkness and you want me to go and play fetch?!"

"Sam-" Astaroth shouted in a whisper.

" _You_ can damn me to all Seven Hells, Raphael, but _I_ will not do as you wish."

"YOU!" Raphael roared as he jumped to his feet, "You dare to disobey _me?!_ You dare to rebel against _us?!"_ His snow-white wings rose him above the floor as he gestured towards each angel in the hall.

" _I_ will not be punished for what I'm not to blame for!" My voice changed, turned demonic. I was losing my temper.

"My dear Samael," Raphael spoke with the utmost disgust to his voice, "you brought this upon yourself. Take her wings!"

Before I could realize what have been said, a dozen angels in golden armor appeared.

"Brother, her wings?" Gabriel stood up, confusion in his face.

"Do it!" Raphael yelled.

"Sam!" Astaroth shouted as the Raphael's army of angels came for my wings. The corner of my eye caught a glimpse of a holy light reflecting from Raphael's golden arch bow. He was just a second away from firing his arrows. My wings shielded me, protecting me from the see of arrows.

"Raphael, enough!" Gabriel roared.

I couldn't tell you how painful were those arrows my wings had protected me from. I saw blood dripping from my wings right in front of my eyes. But Raphael kept shooting. An arrow blazed through the feathers of my wing just an inch from grazing my side.

If it wasn't for Astaroth, who saved me from Raphael's wrath by flying us both to Earth, I would probably be no more.

"Sam..." He spoke quietly as soon as we had landed in place surrounded by trees. "Your wings..."

As soon as Astaroth let go of me, I fell to my knees. The pain in my wings was excruciating. It felt like they were burning. On fire. Burning with a flame ten times as hot as the sun.

"...they're... Sam...that's not right..." He said a mix of fear and confusion to his voice.

A single feather fell in front of me. My white feather. With a blue flame it burnt right in front of my eyes. At first it turned grey, later black and finally only a pile of ash was left over the feather.

I raised my head to look at Astaroth, fear and terror were mimicking in my face. "Cut them off!" I screamed. "Those arrows... Astaroth, they're venomous..."

I had never seen Astaroth as frightened as when he took his sword. He hesitated, watching as the feathers fell out one by one.

"Astaroth, please... It hurts..."

All it took was one swing.

Be damned Lucifer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to Hell**

"Well this was fun..." Astaroth said as his slender fingers brushed back his dark bangs. I was looking over the piles of ash, desperately trying to bottle up my anger for everything celestial. I had just lost my wings. The one thing that differed angels from humans. So please- try and piss me off, I dare you.

"Fun..." I scoffed, brushing a single tear from my cheek as I pushed myself up from the ground, slowly getting used to the change of my gravity point. "If you haven't noticed I'm missing something."

"Maybe you should've eased on the 'I'm a celestial being, hear me roar' speech," Astaroth earned a glare from me on which he raised his hands in defense, "I'm just saying... The outcome could've been different."

The only reminders of what I used to have on my back only minutes ago was the pile of ash in front of me and the two scars between my scapular.

"Father could've stopped it if he wanted." I said, frustrated. I was very well aware I wasn't on God's favorite angel list, but... this? This was too much.

"So what now?" Astaroth asked whilst leaning on his sword.

"I say we find Lucifer." I replied as I cleared my hands from ashes of what used to be my wings. If I was to say cutting them off didn't hurt, I would be lying straight to your face. I was angry... no furious really, and offended. Offended, because God did nothing to stop Raphael.

"If he's really gone, I doubt he's gonna come back without a fight." Astaroth ventured in his thought, narrowing his eyes on something in the far deep.

"Oh no. We're not bringing him back. We're getting me a new pair of wings." I declared. This was Lucifer's fault, so if it's his fault, then he as well could give me _his_ wings. It's not like he used them anyway.

"And you have a plan?"

"I have a plan." I answered simply.

"Is it a good plan?" Astaroth straightened and his sword disappeared into thin air, leaving only a dark smoke where it once happened to be.

"We'll see, but now you have to get me back to Hell."

"What?"Astaroth exclaimed. "I'm not going down there."

"Astaroth, buddy, you know you can't go back to Purgatory and reign there, right? You saved me from the wrath of Raphael. If you return, your head is gonna be on a peek in Hell by noon."

That was a little self-explanatory if you asked me. Astaroth had dragged me from the trial, going against Raphael's commands. I could bet on Lucifer's wings if only Astaroth showed his heavenly face in Purgatory, it would be a matter of seconds before he'd be thrown in chains... or worse.

Astaroth sighed. "So I'm damned, huh?" He reached out and took my hand, "This is what I get for saving a fellow angel. Marvelous."

The way down south never really changed. To say it was a pleasure would mean I'm a pathological liar, so you have to understand when I say I'm not a fan of Hell. I'd be anywhere else, but down in the pit. When you travelled down, it felt like every bone in your body is being crushed to bits and then forcefully shoved back together, as if tearing you down atom by atom. Your lunges filled with toxic smoke, burning from the inside and your head... Imagine the worst migraine you've ever had and now imagine standing at the front lines of a rock concert. That was what way down felt like.

We both landed face first in the debris covered ground, despite Astaroth having his wings. Wings were really of no use in Hell. A different gravity worked here, making the powers which angels possessed – useless.

"Fuck..." Astaroth coughed a good lungful of ash while I tried boosting myself up.

"Welcome to Hell..."I muttered, stretching my aching back. I watched as Astaroth got to his feet, his wings becoming only a transparent silhouette behind him.

"What the hell happened here?" Astaroth stood in shock before the grand gates of Hell. Nothing had changed since the last time I had been here. "Mind telling me who escaped?"

"Try... everyone."

"Are you serious?"

"Fine, a significant number ceased to exist." As we moved up to those heavy entrance doors, my eyes slid over the reception table – the one place where I had seen Lilith for the last time. I refused to believe someone had killed her.

"As in... someone killed them?"

"That's my theory." I pushed the heavy doors open to reveal a long and dark corridor in front of us. It's been quite some time. Usually I didn't go further than reception and can you blame me? The place was dark and cold and smelled strongly of mold. Quite the opposite of outside.

"This place gives me the creeps." Astaroth rubbed his hands together, trying to heat them up. See that's the thing about Hell – it affects both humans, demons and angels and other creations the same way. If a human is freezing on Earth, we, angels, won't feel the cold, but down here... they don't discriminate.

"That's the point." I said as we stopped in front of a heavy double door decorated with two serpents guarding them. I looked to my left to see another tall corridor which led to the torture chambers of human souls.

"Serpents?" Astaroth arched his eyebrow in amusement. "Wasn't that your thing?"

"You too?" I rolled my eyes, "It has never been my thing. Why do everyone keep mixing it up?"

"You just seem the type,"Astaroth leaned closer to the door and suddenly the serpents came alive, making him jump back. A smirk pulled at my lips.

"Passssword." One of the Serpents hissed, shooting his tongue in the air, tasting it's surroundings.

"Devil wears Prada."

"Really?"Astaroth laughed.

"You may proccceed..." The other serpent hissed. The double doors opened, granting out entrance.

"It's like you haven't met the guy."

"I know, I know... but shit, really?" Astaroth kept laughing.

"Okay, now to find out where has dear Luci gone to and who the fuck broke out."

"Have any ideas?" Astaroth asked, following me right after.

"I would've... _if_ I knew who had been imprisoned here." Wasn't that a little too obvious?

I walked deeper in the dark room which's colors mainly consisted of black and some red decors. A single desk lamp was illuminating the room.

"Doesn't Lucifer have a book of damned souls or something?" Astaroth asked looking around the place like he'd been here for the first time. And then he suddenly realized something. "Wait... You're the Grim Reaper. You _should_ know who's thrown here."

"The book is called a Book of Death," I said as I looked through Lucifer's paperwork.

"Ooo, very creative." Astaroth mused sarcastically, sitting down in one of the armchairs next to the desk.

"And _my_ book is being cleared of all entries at the end of every century, so I bet you can figure out I don't have the necessary information." I sent him a meaningful look, "Hey, be useful, if you see a very and I mean very ancient book somewhere, be a pal and tell me."

"Uh-ha." Did he just throw something in his mouth?

"What are you eating?" I frowned, seeing Lucifer's favorite chocolates disappearing in Astaroth's mouth one by one. My eyes squinted. "How can you be so sure they're not poisoned? We're in Hell, you know."

Astaroth waved me off. "What's the worst thing that could happen? The Death, by which I mean—" he threw another chocolate in his mouth and gestured towards me, "you – are here with me. I'm sure I can't die. And I'm already in Hell. And for Hell, these are pretty damn tasty..."

"And you think they haven't selected a new Death by now?" I smirked, noticing all the color running away his face. The box of chocolates were put aside rather quickly.

"So..." Astaroth tried regaining his cool as he walked over and took one of Lucifer's documents, reading over it like nothing had happened. "You _really_ don't remember imprisoning someone of significance? You know... real big scary and powerful demons?"

"I don't imprison demons. I reap the souls of humans... and sometimes angels." I said. There was this delusional belief that when you kill a demon, it just ceases to exist. Not quite true, because some demons used to be angels. See... God doesn't let angels die so easily. Unfortunately. "But I know who does. Lucifer's lacky – Hadey."

"Luci—" My attention was brought away from the papers scattered across Lucifer's desk to the small, toothpick of a demon standing in the doorway.

"Speaking of the devil." Astaroth smiled happily.

"Hades, honey, sit down, we need to talk." I gestured towards the armchair Astaroth had been sitting just seconds ago.

"Sam?" Hadey questioned, uneasiness to her voice.

"In flesh." I smiled.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but you had wings a week ago, right?"

"Yeah – long story short – Astaroth here cut them off." I explained, not willing to fall into much detail.

"Wh-what?"

"Listen, we need to know where's your boss." I said simply.

"Yeah, where's Lucifer?" Astaroth crossed his arms over his muscular chest as he leaned against the dark desk. Playing the truth detective here.

"It would be great if I knew." The demon sighed, dropping her gaze to her hands. See, one thing about demon's – they're not to be trusted. Hades was loyal to Lucifer... Loyal to a point where none of the tortures cultivated down here wouldn't make her as much as squeal. "Last thing Lilith told me – he and Maze walked through the gates together."

"Maze?" The look on Astaroth's face nearly made me chuckle. He had pulled a disgusted face hearing the word, well... then he clearly didn't want to see the gruesome physiognomy of the chick.

"The demon. Mazikeen." Hades explained.

"What was her job here?" Astaroth asked.

"She tortured the souls. Basically ran the place." Hadey explained. I started wondering, why was she wearing her human body suit.

"Can you please tell me, how could a demon so freely get through the gates?" He continued, while my mind rambled with the thought of what Hades was up to.

"The shields probably were down." Her shoulders twitched.

"I didn't know that was such an easy thing to do." Astaroth shot me a significant look.

"It's not." I said, my eyes still firmly on Hades. She knew that. And _I_ knew it was her job to keep the souls from escaping, so who was she covering for? "Only an archangel can put them up and take them down. Or someone with a help of an archangel."

"An archangel?" Astaroth mused. "Could you do it?"

"No." I shook my head, knowing he was really asking if a _fallen_ archangel could do it. "I don't have that kind of knowledge."

"But _if_ you _knew_ how to do it, theoretically, could you?" He kept questioning.

I shrugged in response. "Maybe."

"Hey, Hadey, you by any chance know who escaped from here?" Astaroth asked, his attention shifting to Hadey.

"Mostly everyone?" Her dark eyebrows furrowed.

"What I meant was, which really bad monsters escaped from here?" He elaborated.

"Well... since this is Hell, I'd say all of them."

"Anyone that stood out?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"The goddess of all Creation?" Hadey asked unsure, "I really don't know. Lucifer is the only one beside the torturers who knows, what kind of creatures are down here."

Well, this clearly was not my day.

"Lucifer's mother? He held her here... Now this's rich." Astaroth laughed.

"Uhmm... I kinda put her here." I rubbed the back of my neck, feeling uneasiness wash over me.

"But you told you don't—"

"She's not a demon. She's a goddess."

"So have you figured where's our beloved devil?" Astaroth's gaze rested on me. "Where would a charismatic, self-centered, egotistical fallen angel go?"

I smirked. I couldn't believe I didn't think of it earlier. "Ironically I'd say Los Angeles."


	4. Chapter 4

My common sense yelled bloody murder at me – you're fighting a losing battle, Sam.

There was no place for me left to go. The Silver City despised me, Hell condemned me and Earth... Earth was only a temporary shelter for my tormented soul. If they would still hold the tradition of pinning Wanted posters to every poll, my face would be scattered all across the city, decorating every corner alongside the face of infamous Lucifer Morningstar.

I could not walk the Earth as Samael – the fallen angel. I could not be seen with the face of a celestial being.

So I came up with a plan.

"Well, how do I look?" My arms extended to my sides as I made a small turn in front of the mirror.

"Like a true Valley girl," Astaroth snickered. I had changed my appearance completely just so I could mix in with the humans. Now I had no question why they called the place the Silicon Valley. I appeared hardly human.

This... This clothing piece that humans called a dress was barely covering my behind. It was as tight as a glove and the shoes... I could never catch up with those passing souls in heels this high! But the worst of it all was the fact that I changed both my face and my hair. My used to be raven locks were now platinum and I had a face the majority of Hollywood were having these days. Nothing Unique.

I had kindly borrowed the face from an actress who was told to have angelic beauty (at least this is what the tabloids read), although I didn't find anything angelic about it. The lips were too plump, the nose too small and the eyes too seductive. Angels were told to be innocent, when this woman was clearly the creation of the devil. Temptation.

Nevertheless, this was the closest I could look to myself.

"So... Who are you?" Astaroth asked, stuffing his face with chocolates he had bought on our way to this rented villa I'll be living in for the next... let's take a wild guess... millennium?

"Sam Mars." I twisted a strand of my blond hair as I batted my eyelashes at him, "A twenty five year old retired actress willing to become a Yogi" I spoke in a perfect Valley girl accent, "whatever the fuck that is."

"And don't you forget that. You're not Samael Lifefire, but Sam Mars." Yeah, it seemed it was a match made in Heaven. I couldn't believe when I found out that there was another Sam Mars besides my adorable self.

"Astaroth, I swear to—"

"Don't say it!"

"Lucifer..." I blinked in confusion, realizing not a single wrinkle formed in my forehead as I frowned. Botox. "What did you think I was gonna say?"

"Oh I don't know... the almighty?!" He rolled his eyes, "Anyway, you were saying?"

"I was saying... you're the dumbest of all the celestial beings."

"Care to elaborate?" Astaroth lounged back in the black leather armchair, putting his arms behind his head.

"I am both Sam Mars _and_ Sam Aun Weor. Yes, as hard as it is to believe it."

He sent me a long look. "Yea... I doubt anyone knows that the angel Samael _Aun Weor"_ Astaroth said in a mocked voice, "Could go by the name of Sam Mars. Frankly, that sounds like a hooker's name."

"I'm afraid that's God given." I grinned.

"Oh, oh, oh! You could always be Samara... you know, Sam Mars – Sam-ma-rah." I swear that fallen was getting dumber by the second. Was this how humanity affected the celestials?

"Like the chick from that horror movie?" I couldn't believe what I just heard.

"A striking resemblance." He shrugged.

I had no comment. I was just left there to blink in awe. In awe of how stupid can angels really be.

"So..." He started, whilst running his tongue across his teeth, probably in search of some lost treasure in the form of Hershey Kiss. "You have any idea where our devil is?"

"Try the flashiest building in LA. Lucifer has never been known as being demure..."

"And what's the plan?"

"Huh?"

"You're clearly not gonna just walk up to him and tell him to descend back to Hell." Astaroth took a pause. Actually... "Was that your master plan? _Really?"_

"And what do _you_ suggest?" I pushed my hands in the sides of my skinny waist. This body really needed some sustenance. A burger. Or ten.

Astaroth shrugged. I thought so.

"Then could you please drop me wherever Lucifer is at the moment?" Who would've thought I would ask for Astaroth's power. He was famous for being able to teleport anything practically anywhere. On normal occasions he used his power to repeatedly throw his so called customers of Purgatory in the flame of purification.

"Your wish is my command." It took as much as a single movement of his wrist for me to realize I was nowhere near Lucifer's club.

As soon as I had regained and got my eyes used to the darkness, a sudden blast like sound appeared what felt like behind my back. I turned in the exact moment to get blood splattered all over my white dress.

"W-what?" The shooter spoke right before the now lifeless human fell by my feet. "Who the hell are you?"

As I looked around the place, it appeared I was in some sort of a hangar? A crime scene. "Why am I here?" I whispered as my eyes traveled down my body to look at the blood soaked dress.

Judging by the sound of it, a car had stopped outside the hangar.

My eyes finally dropped to the body laying by my expensive Jimmy Choo shoes. He had been innocent. A sudden anger quickly started building in my gut. "Why did you shoot him?"

"Seriously, what the fuck are you?!"

"What pleasure could you possibly get out of killing an innocent man?!" I roared as I stepped over the lifeless body.

"S-stay away..." The shooter stuttered, keeping his gun raised at my chest.

" _You_ had _no_ right!" As soon as I finished my last word, the man pulled the trigger, making me stumble back. Son of a – That really hurt. These human body sacks are really useless! The shooter pulled the trigger three more times, making me stumble over the dead body and fall to what felt like my demise.

The door to the hangar opened a single second before I cracked my head against the ground.

"Bloody Hell..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Wingless Flight**

Lucifer hovered over Sam's pale form in the hospital bed. He couldn't quite put the finger on why did this blond actress seem so familiar to him. Besides having watched one lousy movie where she had starred in, there was nothing. They hadn't met, he was certain of it. And yet... she seemed so familiar.

And why was she in that damned murder scene?

There was this sudden urge to touch her. So that's what he did. Lucifer rested his hand on the top of her palm, instantly jerking away because of the sudden spark of electricity. His touch had done something. A warm light traveled all over Sam's body, which reminded him of a paper sheet smoldering without a flame - the white becoming grey as the smoldering takes over the sheet. That's exactly what happened to the blond actress. It looked like the bright light peeled off a second skin. The smoldering started at her fingertips, transforming her Californian tan into an aristocratic paleness as it went up her arm, at the point where the light met with her platinum hair, it started changing it into raven locks, starting from the ends and travelling up to the roots.

"Bloody hell..." Lucifer gasped when the transformation had finally changed her face. He leaned forward, trying to figure if he's not crazy.

Sam's eyebrows furrowed and her thick black lashes flustered as her eyes slowly opened, revealing Leviathan crosses in her irises. The mark of the fallen.

Lucifer pulled out his phone, "Maze, we have a problem..."

An unholy headache woke me up. It seemed like somebody had been drilling a hole in my skull repeatedly for not less than a decade. The smell of cigarette smoke lingered in the air as I tried recalling what had happened. My face grimaced in disgust as I picked up someone's slow heartbeat somewhere near me.

I opened my eyes to see I have been laying on a white oval leather couch. The dim lighting from what seemed to be a thousand little light bulbs shone down on my pale complex.

"Hello Samael," Lucifer grinned devilishly sitting just by my feet, holding a cigarette in his one hand and a glass filled with brownish substance in the other.

I pushed myself up from a couch, a wave of my jet black hair falling over my... hospital overall? My face turned in a frown. "Did you... kidnap me from a hospital?"

"That I didn't do." Lucifer pointed to the fact. But... how... "Maze negotiated with the good doctors to surrender you over, isn't that right, Maze?" Lucifer looked to his left to the place where Maze was standing with an unimpressed look to her face, leaning against the bar.

"So you threatened the staff of a hospital? What are you... mad?" I spoke frantically.

"Theoretically speaking I didn't threaten anyone." Oh wipe that smug smirk off your face, Lucifer. "Now why are you running around pretending to be what you are not, hmm?"

Speaking of which, why was I back to my angel form?

"Did dad send you?" Lucifer emptied his glass, his smirk dropping as he stood up to head over to the bar.

"Dad?" I laughed sarcastically, "Have you forgotten we both are banned from the Silver City?"

"Right," Lucifer turned around after he had poured himself a drink, "Then why are you running around crime scenes playing Russian roulette with a murderer?"

"That was an accident." I said as I quickly turned back to the blonde. I couldn't risk with any of the angels seeing me.

"And looking like ... that?" He gestured towards the skin. "I'm sure you could've chosen someone who was more successful at their job. I mean if you go for the actress look then choose the best, darling."

I rolled my eyes. And then I remembered why I visited Lucifer once in a century. Maze took two glasses and a bottle and came to sit by me. I haven't seen her this pissed in a long time.

"Oh, I know, love, you want to send me back to Hell, but you can save yourself the breath,-"

"Will, you please, shut up?" Maze hissed, before filling both glasses. That took us both aback.

"Maze... I..."

"You wanna know what he's been doing the whole time here?" Maze turned to me, handing the drink. Knowing Lucifer, I really think I didn't need to know. "He's been fighting crime."

"...Excuse me?" I frowned, watching as the liquor disappeared from Maze's glass. My gaze traveled to Lucifer who's face was blank. Without emotion.

"Messing around with a detective, helping her solve homicide cases..." Maze explained.

"You mean to tell me," I looked at Lucifer, "that I lost my goddamn wings for you to play cops and robbers?"

"Your wings?" Lucifer's eyebrow arched as he laughed confusedly, "now why would you do that?"

I was furious. I felt betrayed. I had taken one for the team, when clearly this egotistical bastard cared only for himself. I rebelled against Uriel only because I didn't see the point of bringing Lucifer back, I wanted for him to take a time off, but now, seeing him here, getting cozy with humans and not seeing as much as a drop of empathy in him for my lost wings? I was pissed.

I stood up, giving back the drink Mazikeen had provided me with and started to walk forwards Lucifer.

"Oh you're angry, I can understand that," Lucifer spoke still with a grin on his face as I stopped right in front of him, "but if what you are saying is true, then you brought it upon yourself, darling."

"Do you even realize how much of a dick you really are?"

"I'm the devil, love, I'm meant to be a dick." He smirked.

"The devil is meant to be fair with his judgment."

"And I am, Sam. Your wings are your punishment. God knows I can't punish you in Hell." Was he provoking me? That son of a... Wait. Speaking of wings. I grabbed him by arm and spoon around. "What on earth are you doing?"

Where were his fucking wings? Even when hidden, we celestial beings, could see other angel wings, only in a shape of glowing light or a dark shadow, depending on the color of the wings, but here... I saw none. Maybe these human eyes... No. He had no fucking wings.

I stepped back, confusion written all over my face. "What did you do?"

He didn't answer me, instead he walked around the bar, to pour himself another drink. "Lucifer!" I shouted. If he has no wings... I. Lucifer's face changed. He knew what I was thinking, he knew what I wanted from him.

"I heard you," He said simply right after he had brought the glass to his lips. "Now tell me, darling, what is your deepest darkest desire... Did you truly come for my wings?" His infamous smirk was back. I turned around to leave this God forsaken place. "Come on, Sam, you know you want to tell me."

"Fuck off, Morningstar."


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh hail, Lucifer**

"Where the hell were you? It's been two days..." Astaroth's eyebrow raised. Was it because I was still wearing the overall of the hospital or was it because I truly had been away for two days?

"Well, you know, getting shot, later kidnapped, then trying to negotiate my payment with a taxi driver," I gave Astaroth the brief explanation. My eyebrow raised when I noticed him holding a plastic cup filled with something that reminded me of a unicorn's diarrhea. "What on earth are you drinking?"

"A... slurpee?"

"A... what?" I questioned as I walked across the living room to the couch where I had previously left all the bags with the clothing Astaroth had talked me in on buying. I mean, I know the guy liked women and well... sex, but these clothes were a mockery of everything divine.

"Beats me, but tastes good." He took a sip, "wait... How did you pay for the cab if your bag is here? At least judging by the looks of it." He pointed towards my overalls.

"I killed him." I shrugged like it was no big deal, 'cause frankly... it wasn't. I poured the insides of those shopping bags all over the couch. The black leather dress seemed to be the longest of all the clothing pieces. Astaroth really shouldn't buy clothes for women...

"You... killed a taxi driver." He blinked in shock, before he made a slurping noise while sipping on his drink. "Was he a bad driver?"

"No." I replied simply taking off my overall.

"Did he hit on you?"

"No."

"Did he try to,-"

"I simply didn't have the cash, okay?" I exasperated as I searched for the underwear. He did buy underwear, didn't he?

"You could've just ran away, you didn't need to kill him." Thank you captain Obvious, thank you. Where were you ten minutes ago?

"Seven billion people in the world and you're giving me crap about one that I killed out of the book."

"But,-"

"Seven billion people!" I shouted. Astaroth narrowed his eyes on me as I put on the only underwear Astaroth had bought me which seemed to be a thong. What was wrong with this guy? "Just... just drink your slurpee."

"Look at the hind-quarters on this little actress..." And just as I thought my day couldn't get even worse, the devil appears around the corner.

"You again..." I sighed as I quickly slid in the black leather dress.

"Oh don't mind me, oh great angel of death, I'm sure me and Astaroth will find something to talk about while you cool off from your angry celestial being killing spree."

"One person!" I shrieked, before I cooled off and ordered him simply. "Come and zip me up."

"Are you okay, darling?" Lucifer frowned as he measured his way across the room. "You seem to have an awfully human tantrum." I took my blond hair aside and suddenly felt his hands resting on my hips. The touch sent shivers up my spine. I couldn't deny it, even for me the sexual tension was there, so I couldn't imagine what it was like for humans. Slowly, almost tormentingly, he slid the zipper up and went to sit on the armrest of the couch.

"I'm so sick and tired of trying to appear good..." I threw my hair over my spine. "For two thousand years I've been a slave to Silver City. I'm done."

"Right on, darling. Only there's one thing. You're the angel of death."

"And you're the devil." I replied unamused, "If you have a point, do tell."

"Shouldn't you be, you know, reaping souls right now? One can easily get lost on it's way to hell by himself."

"Why do you care? Last thing I heard – you resigned."

"Fair point." Lucifer agreed.

" _And_ I will kill whomever I want from now on, is this clear? If I wish to kill a taxi driver, I will kill a fucking taxi driver!"

"Right... Now see, that will be a problem, since it would make you a prime suspect for most of the cases the detective and I work on." Lucifer frowned watching as I free the couch from all those clothing pieces by simply pushing them to the floor. I took a seat beside him, looking in the great chaos of clothes for a pair of shoes.

"I'd like to hear you'd explain, _who_ and _how_ killed for example the goddamn taxi driver." I was out of breath, the dress was too tight. I sent a glare to Astaroth, who seemed to be enjoying the human technologies too much. What on earth was _that_ interesting on that phone?

" _I'd like_ to know what the poor chump ever do to you except for asking what was rightfully his."

"I knew I should've brought popcorn..." Astaroth raised his eyes with a wide smile on his lips.

"Shouldn't you be stupid somewhere else?" I raised my eyebrow to him.

"Not until four." Astaroth replied returning to his phone. Why did he even have a phone? He didn't have anyone to call.

"Well, Sam? Why did you do it?" Lucifer implied as I fought the strap of the pump heel.

"Lucifer, you should know your mind tricks don't work on me."

"Oh I know, love, I'm simply asking. As a fallen to a fellow fallen." I raised my head to see him smiling. What was he even doing here?

"He'd may have done some things throughout his life." I replied simply, finally done with the straps of those shoes.

"What kind of things?" Lucifer's mouth turned into a grin. "What were his naughty little desires?"

I sighed before looking at him. "Twelve year old boys." Lucifer's grin turned in a pure disgust expression.

"A specific age, huh..." Astaroth mused.

"And you just killed him? There has to be a punishment for his crimes!"

"Can you relax? Jeez, kill a single guy and listen to a lecture from both lord of Hell and the regent of purgatory for a whole hour." I rolled my eyes as I stood up.

"And where the hell are you going dressed like that?" Lucifer gestured with his hand to my outfit. It seemed he did not approve of my look. Interesting.

"Oh please," I waved him off, "Your pet walks around in a lot skimpier attire."

"Maze can fend for herself," Lucifer narrowed his eyes on me.

"And I can't?" I laughed confused. Actually that hurt my feelings.

"You're in a body of a human who's on a verge of dying because of an insufficient calorie intake," he cried out, "I honestly do believe you _can not_ fend for yourself, darling." He stood up abruptly, "Actually, you know what? Your plans can wait," and suddenly he was dragging me outside and towards his car, "We're going to buy you a fine meal. Or ten."

"You want me to... eat?" I questioned disgusted as we stopped right in front of his car.

He opened the door for me, "As unbelievable as it may sound, love, but yes, humans have to eat."

"But I'm not—"

"You are now."


	7. Chapter 7

**Ex fiance**

„In what kind of wicked alternative universe does LUX count as a fine dining establishment?"

„We did get you chinese take-aways, didn't we?" Lucifer spoke with a satisfied smirk engraved on his face as he leaned against the counter one hand in his pocket and the other raising a glass of whiskey to his lips. „ _And_ you have an olive in your martini, so eat up, love."

I couldn't bare but shake my head as I chewed on those noodles. Actually? Humans did know how to make some decent food. This... this was actually tasty believe it or not. It sure did look like someone had partied to a point where a sidewalk seemed the best way to vomit it's pathetic existence away and later on some poor guy scraped it up and served for me to eat, but other than it's disgusting look... I believe I could eat chinese food all day every day.

I turned around still armed with chopsticks as I observed the place. LUX was bustling with life, in other words the club was pushing it's limit. Some loud beat was blasting in the far distance and some drunken bodies swayed to the rhythm while Maze worked the bar.

Even if I happened to be blind, I couldn't miss all the looks those poor women sent Lucifer. He was like a walking drug. Their own perfect brand of heroin. I threw a piece of chicken in my mouth as my eyes connected with Lucifer who looked over the people with a satisfied smile, just like he had done back in hell watching over his minions. I strongly believed he didn't know how to draw the line. He wasn't in hell anymore.

„Oh, I almost forgot," Lucifer spoke up, before his hand travelled to the inside of his jacket, „You'll need this." He put a phone of sort on the counter. A great frown took over my face.

„As hard as it is to believe, but I do have a phone, Lucifer." I replied, taking the napkin and cleaning my mouth, before I took a mouthful of the martini. „Besides, isn't that your phone?"

He just waved me off. „Yours is outdated." I simply looked at him, before I sighed, but he? He continued, "Well how do you suppose you'll send me nudey pics with that potato camera?" He pointed to the blackberry next to my glass.

Why would I ever send him a nude of a body that isn't even mine? What's the point?

„Oh and don't get shocked when you find some pictures on there," He pointed to the phone, before he smirked like a Cheshire cat, „I left you something for lonely evenings."

„You're disgusting, you knew that, right?" I emptied the glass. I could barely feel the alcohol. Why did he order me a Martini in the first place? Did I look like a girl who couldn't handle my drinks? „Maze?" I raised my hand in the air. The demon appeared in front of me only in a matter of seconds. „Scotch. Double. And a nice little barbie drink for the stalker in the booth over there." I gestured with my head towards the place where I had noticed a blond girl previously taking pictures of Lucifer. Maze narrowed her eyes somewhere behind me.

„Who on _earth_ are you talking about?" A deep wrinkle formed between Lucifer's dark eyebrows as he scanned the place.

„Is that... _Chloe?"_ Maze questioned. Who the hell was Chloe was beyond me. As far as I knew I didn't want this body sack to be in any kind of stills of a moment, knowing, theoretically, this actress was dead. God forbid she had family somewhere.

„That is the detective!" Lucifer had a funny expression to his face. As if he was trully happy to see someone who was stalking him. Where is this world going to? „Excuse me, ladies," And just like that Lucifer went across the club, leaving me with my chinese leftovers, my scotch and his Maze.

„So that's _the_ detective..." I mused as I turned on the stool and leaned against the side of the counter with my back. „What do you think of her, Maze?"

I looked over my shoulder to see her eyes narrow. „She's changing him. He's not the devil anymore."

God forbid the devil ever hear _his_ demon saying stuff like that about him. It seemed like Lucifer escorted the detective towards us. Interesting. But what was even more interesting – not even Maze knew the real Lucifer. She believed he was this tyrant, who enjoyed torturing souls and was evil above and beyond, which wasn't necesserily the case. Maybe he did in fact like the torture, but to a point. I, the being which was created purely out of the angst and wrath of the Godess of Creation, didn't believe there were truly evil creatures. I knew Lucifer was good, he was just extremely angry.

„Detective, this is Samael," Lucifer's eyes connected with mine as I took a drink from my glass, fealing the pleasant burn drip down my throat.

„Is she... the girl who got shot five times?" Chloe frowned as she gave me a look over.

I smirked, „I guess death doesn't stick too well with me." Oh the irony.

„Ha, that's funny..." I heard Maze laugh behind me. That was a first in a very long time when I had heard her laugh genuinely.

„Right." Lucifer's gaze traveled from Maze to Chloe. „Detective, I have a proposition."

„Somethink tells me I'm not gonna like what I'm about to hear."

„Just hear me out, okay?" Lucifer kept stearing intensly in her eyes. Chloe shrugged, gesturing for him to go on. „Lovely." Suddenly he looked at me with a wide smile. „Samael here can help us out on your murder case."

„Jesus, can you yell it out even louder?" Chloe hissed as for me? I nearly choked on my drink.

„I can _what?"_ I coughed, trying not to, I guess, die. Was that even possible? Well, there's one way to find out.

„What?" Lucifer laughed confused, „Come on, detective, you're just as stuck with the case as a thief freshly out of lockpicks trying to open a safe."

There was a brief pause in which I tried to recollect my jaw from the floor, until Chloe finally spoke. „Fine."

„Uhmm, excuse me?" I held my finger in the air. „Don't I have a saying in the matter?"

„Excelent." A wide smile pulled at Lucifer's lips. My attention for a slight moment was brought to the beeping phone in Chloe's pocket. She pulled it out with a frown on her face as she watched over the caller's ID.

„I have to take this, we'll talk later." She sent both of us a meaningful look, before she walked away.

„Oki-dokes, now that we have that taken care of," Lucifer turned to me, but suddenly his smirk turned upside down. I was mad. Pissed beyond limits. How dared he use me like that? If he wanted to spent his miserable life running around being the three-piece-suit-asshole who happened to fight crime – by all means, but don't involve me in the charade. „What? You're not actually mad about me not asking you first, are you?"

I pushed myself off the stool and took my blackberry from the bar and headed for the exit.

„Sam? Where the hell are you going?" I heard him ask somewhere behind me.

„Home." I hissed as I turned my head to look back at him.

„You're clearly not walking three miles in those shoes!" To be quite frank, these shoes seemed to be the creation of the devil, but I was too mad to admit I'd probably kill another taxi driver instead of asking for his help. „Samael!"

I felt a hand rest on my shoulder and I was about to turn around to smack all the living sense out of that egotistical bastard, but when the guy stopped in front of me, I realized it's not Lucifer.

„Sam?" His eyes went wide. „Oh my God! It is you!"

„Sorry, wrong person..." I said simply and tried getting past him, but he stopped in front of me yet again. What the...

„You're really not pulling that crap on me?" A confused smile mirrored on his face. Uhmm, who was this creep? „Your fiance?"

Okay, that stopped me mid track. This guy was _my_ fiance and he didn't know I died? What were the odds? Then again the actress had died while on her trip in Africa, where nobody knew her. This surely was not my day...

I sighed as I brushed his arm slightly before all his memories came crashing over me. I closed my eyes as I took on the information. I felt an arm wrap around my waist, forcing me to open my heavy eyelids and look upon the intruder. Of course, the grinning face of Lucifer freaking Morningstar. I took a breath and replied to the man with a make believe smile on my face- „ex fiance."

„What?" He frowned deeply, „I thought you said we're gonna work it out when you get back. Can we just talk... please?"

„No." I replied simply.

„No?"

„Listen, pal, the lady said 'no'. Just leave it be." Lucifer's grip tigthened on my waist. „Hell knows you can't negotiate with this one."

„Who the fuck even are you, man?" I could sense the guy, who happened to be called Mickey, about to jump in Lucifer's face.

„Ah-ah," Lucifer shook his index finger in front of his face, „I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Mickey fixed his eyes on me, „Why can't we just talk?"

„Well, first of all, I don't like you, and secondly... I strongly believe the first part tells you enough."

„Then why the fuck did we get engaged?"

„ _That_ was a really dark period in my life. I mean, honey, I think all those hungover mornings should've been a major red flag... Ciao!" I waved him off as I walked towards the stairs, Lucifer still firmly holding onto my waist.

„Well played, Samael." A pleasantly surprised smile pulled at the corners of his mouth. „Well played indeed."

„Shut up, I'm still mad at you."

„Right. Lucky I know how to turn that frown upside down. Might need a stretch first tho."


End file.
